Sick Day
by ET-Dragon
Summary: Modern Au. One-shot. Hiccup is always up for anything. He doesn't know how to say no and will always work hard to make sure his friends are happy. But when he is suddenly rushed to the hospital after ignoring his own needs, he learns a valuable lesson: it's okay to have a sick day.


**I don't own HTTYD. I hope you enjoy. This is my first story!**

 **-ET**

Hiccup was late. He was never late. Astrid was sure of that. Hiccup has never missed a day of school and she knew this because _she_ never missed a day of school. She always looked forward to learning and spending time with friends, especially with her best friend Hiccup who she believed could one day be more than a best friend. But he was late.

Astrid was standing near the entrance of the school with the rest of the gang; Fisher, Scott, Rachel, and Tyler (or Ruff and Tuff as they liked to be called for reasons unknown). Astrid paced irritably back and forth constantly checking her phone. Class was to start in six minutes and Hiccup usually got to school half an hour early so he could spend time with all of them. Astrid was very concerned. Ever since the car accident he had been involved in with his mom two years ago she had been very protective of him. He had already lost his mom and a leg; she didn't want to lose the rest of him.

"I'm sure he's fine Astrid," commented Ruff after she had been watching her pace for the last ten minutes. "Could you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry," amended Astrid as she stopped walking. "I'm just worried. He hasn't responded to any of my text messages yet. Should I call him?"

Fisher spoke up, "I'm sure he just slept in. He may be on the road and that's why he's not responding. And if he is on the road, then calling him might be a bad idea. We don't want to distract him." Fisher was always the voice of reason in the group. He's not afraid to even turn down Hiccup's ideas if they were to 'extra.'

There was a bit of silence before Astrid started to pace again. Ruff groaned. Before she could complain further there was a chime on Astrid's phone. She stopped pacing as she read the text. "He said he slept in and is on his way. Just got up." She sighed. "he's going to be late for class but at least he's okay. I'll ask if everything is alright when he gets here."

With that they all broke off in different directions towards their classes. Astrid was headed down to the English hall for eleventh grade; a class she shared with Hiccup. Her concern only ever so slightly faded. She knew something the others never paid attention to. Not only did Hiccup never miss a day of school.

He also never slept in.

o0o

Hiccup arrived ten minutes after the bell rang and slipped into the classroom with a brief apology to his English teacher, Mrs. Vorn. After a brief lecture about the importance of getting up on time for school Hiccup found his seat next to his best friend towards the back.

Astrid studied him. His lithe, thin form was hunched down a bit and his skin was a bit paler than normal. His eyes had dark rings around them as if he had not gotten enough sleep.

She leaned over. "Are you okay?" she whispered. All the students were diligently working on their paper that was due next week. So, she had to stay quiet.

Hiccup glanced over in her direction briefly before turning to get his laptop and notes out of his backpack. Was it just her or did his eyes seem to have a feverish glow about them?

"Y-Yea. I'm fine," the auburn haired boy claimed. He was lying through his teeth. She could tell.

But she backed off knowing that Hiccup could tell her if something was seriously wrong. Either way, she'll make him talk at lunch. Whenever something was bothering him, Astrid always managed to wrangle it out of him.

o0o

"Hey, are you alright Hiccup?" Fisher seemed to also notice right away that something wasn't right when they all got together for lunch. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Fisher. Nothing to worry about," reassured Hiccup.

"You sure H?" questioned Tuff. "Fishy's right; you look awful."

Hiccup snorted. "Gee, thanks. No, really, I'm fine. Just tired. I was working on a new design for my drone late last night."

That explanation was accepted quickly amongst most of the group. They all knew how much of a tinkerer he was.

Astrid didn't buy it however. She wanted to get him alone to ask make him spill but the opportunity didn't arise naturally and she didn't want to make it awkward by just asking him to leave with her. Even if her intentions were honorable she knew the gang has shipped them ever since junior high. She didn't want them to start assuming things.

The conversation was light but Hiccup stayed quiet during most of lunch and Astrid soon realized that Hiccup had not touched his food. She was about to comment but Scott spoke up before she could utter a word of concern.

"So," he started around a mouthful of food. "is everyone still up for karaoke tonight? Most of the school is going to be there cuz they're having that student discount special thing this week."

"Oh yea! Me and sis are stoked!" exclaimed Tuff loudly.

"Yea!" joined in the other twin. "We're gonna win this! You guys are gonna get creamed!"

"I don't think it's supposed to be a contest guys," replied Hiccup.

"That's what you think," said Tuff lowering his brow and staring at Hiccup intently.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned back to Scott. "I promised I'd be there. No worries." He gave a brief smile to his cousin that looked more like a grimace of pain to Astrid.

"Are you sure you're fine Hiccup?" blurted Astrid eyeing him carefully. "Are you up for singing and doing all that for who knows how long?"

Hiccup seemed annoyed now. "Yes, Astrid. I'm fine!" With that he got up from his seat, threw away his untouched tray of food, and made his way to the cafeteria exit.

There was silence in the group. It's not often when you see Hiccup so upset. Did he really have to storm off like that? Astrid was only expressing concern after all….

o0o

Hiccup was _not_ okay.

He had slept in after finally getting to sleep after battling stomach pains and nausea. That was why he was late for school. Not even his dog, Toothless, could get him settled for a restful sleep with his face in its usual place snuggled into his fur coat.

And now, now he was in the bathroom leaning over a toilet. As soon as he was clear from the gang's watchful eyes he rushed to the single family bathroom and locked the door. He raced to the porcelain commode and immediately started to lose the bit of toast he was able to stomach that morning for breakfast. Now that everything was out he was now trying to keep himself from dry heaving.

Gosh did he ever just want to crawl back into bed and sleep for a few days but he also knew that he couldn't worry his friends; especially Astrid. He knew how protective she was over him.

No, better to just get the day over with and perhaps take a brief nap after school before catching up with his friends at the karaoke house. He wasn't sure how he was going to last through that but he was determined.

His stomach ached with a sharp stabbing pain. He waited for it to abate along with the nausea and he sat there on the bathroom floor for a few minutes. He heard the bell ring letting students know it was time to get to their next classes. He continued to sit there until he heard the second bell indicate that the next period had started. Once he was sure that he wasn't going to attempt emptying his guts again he stood on shaky legs and washed his shaking hands. He glanced up into the mirror and no wonder his friends were concerned. He really did look awful. He even had beads of sweat on his forehead. He wiped the sweat away and noted how warm he felt.

"Just another couple more hours Hiccup," he told himself.

o0o

By the time school let out Hiccup was exhausted. He still had a bit of stomach pain and he hoped that a nap would get rid the feeling quickly.

He managed to dodge Astrid and her questions concerning how he was feeling and made it to his jeep in the student parking lot. He was for once thankful for his handicap license plates allowing him to park near the exit. He thought he might hurl again and he didn't want to get sick right outside the school. So, he rushed home in ten minutes rather than the usual fifteen and ran inside and up the stairs as fast as his prosthetic would allow and ran into his bathroom that adjoined to his bedroom. He collapsed onto his knees and puked up bile and stomach acid.

God, it hurt. Toothless nosed his way past the door and started crooning worriedly to his owner. After a few heavy breathes Hiccup turned to his furry friend and said "I-I'm alright Toothless. J-Just a stomach bug I'm sure. It'll be gone by tomorrow." He wasn't sure if he was assuring his dog or himself right then.

After a few minutes spent on his bathroom floor Hiccup made it over to his bed and before collapsing he was sure to take off his prosthesis so the his stump was sore. He didn't want that on top of his stomach ache.

He laid back and Toothless joined him on the bed and they both fell asleep quickly.

o0o

Hiccup woke up to a buzzing sound. The sound was a bit annoying. He wanted to sleep a little longer but he also wanted to make the sound stop. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and looked to the side. His phone was buzzing against his bedside table. He reached over and grabbed the device and as he did so he saw the time.

Panic flooded his system. He pushed back the dull ache in his stomach which seemed to have eased some and answered the phone call with an apology resting on his lips.

"Astrid! I'm so s-"

He was cut off by the fiery blonde. "Hiccup, come on! I've called you twice already. We're waiting outside your door! Remember? Scott was going to drive us over to the karaoke house in his SUV!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Hiccup was quick to apologize as he cradled the phone between his chin and shoulder. He rushed to put on his prosthetic before tying on his other shoe and racing down the stairs. "I was taking a nap and I forgot to turn on my alarm. I just need to grab my wallet and I'm out the door."

"Hurry!" was Astrid's only response before she cut the call.

Hiccup grabbed his wallet from the counter on his way out the door. He exited the house and made sure he still had his keys hanging off his belt loop before locking the door behind him. He turned to the angry blonde waiting be the entry way with her arms crossed. Her anger dissipated and was replaced with concern once she caught sight of him. Hiccup was sure he looked a little disheveled after his nap. He still felt awful and he didn't have time to straighten out the wrinkles in his shirt or comb his hair.

Hiccup wanted to apologize again for making them wait but before he could Astrid approached him. "Hiccup, you look pretty bad." She placed a hand on his forehead and said in concern, "You're warm too. Are you sure you still want to come with us? You could stay home and rest."

Hiccup was quick to protest. "Nah. I'm fine Astrid." She worked to smooth out his hair while he continued. "Besides, Dad is on another business trip and I'd hate to be spending Friday night cooped up at home all alone. And I made a promise that I would be there. I never miss out on this stuff. I'll be fine."

Astrid didn't seem to like the idea of him coming while he looked like an elephant had recently sat on him. "Are you absolutely positive Hiccup? I know you're always wanting to make sure we're all having fun but it's okay to have a sick day Hiccup. We all need one every now and again."

"Astrid, I'm fine," he claimed exasperatingly. "Let's just go. I'm already making us late." With that he walked past her toward Scott's Tahoe.

Astrid gave a frustrated sigh before fallowing. She would keep her eyes on him.

o0o

Hiccup stayed silent on the car ride to the event. His stomach still bothered him and Astrid was eyeing him from the side. She knew something was wrong. He was usually more engaged and more talkative. The twins were talking about sabotaging another group's mic and Hiccup would usually started talking reason to them and backing Fisher when he tried to convince them to not go through with their scheme.

Upon arrival they all unloaded and walked into the check-in area and were directed to their own private room for their party of six. The twins were upset that they wouldn't get access to other people's equipment but soon got into the groove of things when they started up their own machine. They were up first and were sang a duet version of _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey.

Hiccup was still somewhat quiet but his stomach wasn't bothering him as much as it did in school. Though he didn't touch the snack food provided he did have fun with his friends. He participated in the group, laughed at jokes and even performed _Born in the U. S. A._ by Bruce Springsteen. No one in the group was especially good at singing but they didn't care.

After a while Astrid wanted to do a duet song with Hiccup. She dragged him up on stage as the other wolf whistled and cheered. They shipped hard. Astrid chose _Something Just Like This_ by The Chainsmokers and they started singing, Astrid as loud as she could and Hiccup half laughing while watching her get into the song.

By the time the first verse came around again Hiccup wasn't laughing anymore. His stomach was twisting but what was worse was the pain that accompanied the nausea. The pain was sharp and fierce. It grew and grew to where he couldn't ignore it. He soon grew completely silent breathing heavy. Astrid kept going not noticing his friend's distress. The others were still laughing along simply ignorant of the situation. That is until Hiccup dropped his mic in the middle of another _"Oh, I want something just like this."_

Astrid stopped singing as everyone turned to look at the scrawny seventeen year-old. Astrid noted his pale complexion and shaking hands. He was bone white. Beads of sweat ran down from his forehead.

"H-Hiccup?" She stopped the music. "Are you-"

She didn't finish as said boy dropped to his knees with a grunt. He gripped his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut. The others got to their feet ready to act if necessary. Hiccup groaned. "S-Something's... wrong."

With that he fell sideways to the stage floor.

"Hiccup!" shouted half (Fisher more or less squealed his name) the group as they rushed forward to surround him. Astrid got down beside the boy and felt his forehead. He was a _lot_ warmer than when they first left his house. He groaned again.

"What hurts Hiccup?" asked a panicked Astrid. She maneuvered to where his head was in her lap.

Hiccup gave another groan half aware of his surroundings. Astrid repeated herself. "M-My stomach…. Agh! It hurts…." He gave another groan and squeezed his eyes tighter.

Scott was scared for his cousin and asked hurriedly "What do we do!? What do we do!?"

Fisher was hyperventilating at this point. The twins just looked back and forth from each other to Hiccup with panicked faces. Astrid was also scared for her best friend but knew they had to take action. "Scott!" She shouted for his attention. When she had it she said "Call an ambulance now!" She turned to the twins. "You two go find someone who works here and let them know what's going on. And find out if they have someone trained in the medical field. I don't care if it's just first aid." They rushed off. She turned to Fisher. "Fish… just… don't pass out. We can't have that on top of all this."

"R-Right," the husky boy replied with shaky confidence.

Astrid looked back down at Hiccup and her heart strings were tugged as she saw the pain in his face. He continued to groan and whimper. She glanced up to see Scott on his phone talking to the operator in a rush. She turned to Hiccup and reached out tentatively and gripped his hand to let him know she's still there. He gripped her in response and he gripped it _hard_. She tried not to wince. She knew he must have been in a lot of pain. He didn't seem to be aware of how hard he was clamping down on her hand.

"It's going to alright Hiccup. Shh. Shh. Everything will be alright," she said as soothingly as she could into his ear. She wasn't sure if he could hear her. She wiped his brow with the end of her sleeve. "Help is on the way. Shh. I'm right here Hiccup."

Scott came over then and said "She wants to know where the pain is specifically. She said the information might help out the EMTs." He still looked panicked but he managed to understand that he needed to do what he could on his end before the ambulance arrived.

Astrid leaned back over Hiccup's curled up form. "Hiccup?" Where does it hurt babe? Can you tell me?"

Miraculously Hiccup heard and repeated his answer he gave previously. "S-S-Stomach," he groaned clenching his teeth.

"I know but where specifically? Does it hurt more in a specific area?" she continued to question.

Hiccup took a while to process the question and he replied shakily "On m-my right side mostly." He took a few deep breaths before groaning again. He tried desperately not to shout out in pain so as not to worry his friends further but a few yelps escaped his mouth as the pain came in waves and were sometimes sharp and sudden.

Scott turned back around and explained Hiccup's pain to the operator. While he did that the twins rushed back with who seemed to be the owner of the establishment. The man looked at Hiccup with concern and then to Astrid. "I don't have medical training but I'll be sure to keep other customers out of the way when the ambulance arrives." With that he turned and left in order to give an explanation to curious customers who were peeking into their room now after hearing their panicked shouts.

Fisher was no longer hyperventilating and just watched Hiccup with worried eyes muttering to himself "Oh, Thor. Oh, Thor," over and over again.

Soon after the owner of the karaoke house left sirens could be heard. EMTs rushed in with a gurney and Scott hung up his phone and turned to Astrid. "You ride with him and we'll follow."

Astrid was pleased with this plan as Hiccup refused to let go of her hand. He yelped as the professionals moved him onto the gurney. They rolled him out to the ambulance and loaded him up with Astrid by his side.

An EMT started to put an oxygen mask over Hiccup's face and Astrid had to ask "W-Why are you giving him oxygen? He's breathing fine isn't he?" Her fear grew as she watched the EMTs do their job; taking Hiccup's pulse, shinning a light into his eyes, checking his fever and blood pressure, etc.

"Just procedure ma'am," replied the EMT. He then turned his attention to Astrid. "Can you tell me his full name?"

"Y-Yes," she replied nervously.

She continued to answer questions on her friend's behalf. She gave all the information she had to give up including any known allergies. Codeine being one of the things he was allergic to. The EMT noted down everything she said. This continued for the whole trip.

o0o

Upon arrival at the hospital Hiccup was rushed into the back where Astrid had to leave him. As soon as her hand left his he weakly reached out as the nurses continued to rush him back to the doctors. He looked like a small child to Astrid then. He whimpered and called for her. "You'll be okay Hiccup!" she shouted in reassurance. "I'll call your dad!" She shouted that last bit just before the doors closed separating her and her best friend and most likely crush.

Astrid stood there frozen for a moment. She was scared. What could be wrong with Hiccup? He was just fine yesterday when she saw him at school. What could have happened to cause all this in a day?

She unfroze when another nurse approached her. "You are a friend of the boy, right?" The female nurse asked. Astrid nodded, her face unchanging, keeping the worried expression, she's worn since this all started a mere half hour ago. "Would you be able to call his parents? Mr. Haddock will have to stay in a pre-operating room until we have parental consent to start emergency surgery," she explained herself.

"What? Emergency surgery? W-What's wrong with him?" As Astrid questioned the nurse the rest of the gang caught up with her. They were all slightly out of breath after running in from the parking lot. They were about to ask what was going on with Hiccup when they overheard Astrid's question. They went wide-eyed and their concern grew tenfold. They leaned forward and listened attentively.

The nurse took on a sympathetic look and explained further, "He had appendicitis. Tell me, has he been feeling off or had any stomach pain in the last 24 hours leading up to tonight's event?" The group nodded. They weren't sure about the stomach pains but their friend had been acting weird the whole day and had looked exhausted. The nurse continued. "Appendicitis starts when the appendix is inflamed or infected and symptoms start showing rapidly right away; stomach ache, fatigue, nausea, vomiting, etc. If the illness is not treated within 24 hours, the appendix could burst causing extreme abdominal pain. This can cause several other complications including infection. Once the appendix has ruptured emergency surgery is required to remove excess tissue and to clean up any internal messes or damage."

The group tried their best to take this in. The twins still had slightly confused expressions while the rest had worry written all over their faces. Fisher spoke up. "A-And what happens if he doesn't get this surgery?" he asked tentatively.

The nurse looked solemn. "He could die."

The whole group gasped at the news. "Well, operate already!" shouted Scott.

The nurse hurriedly explained, "We need parental consent! He's under the age of eighteen!"

Before Scott could complain further about why they haven't helped his cousin Astrid pulled out her phone. "I'm calling his father now," she said. She pulled up Stoick's contact and hit the green button. There were a few rings before the man picked up.

 _"Hello? Astrid?"_ answered the big man in his usual Scottish accent. _"Is everything alright? You hardly ever call unless it's important."_

Astrid explained the situation to Stoick and phone was handed over to the nurse. Once permission was given he told Astrid that he would hop on the first available flight from DC back to the small town of Berk. Once he hung up the nurse told them to wait in the waiting room as the surgery could take a few hours.

o0o

Hours later the gang of concerned, protective friends found themselves standing around in a hospital room watching their smallest member sleep in a hospital bed. Hiccup has yet to wake up from his operation. They hoped he woke soon as it was late in the evening already and visiting hours were almost over. They wanted him to wake surrounded by familiar faces rather than the blank white walls of his hospital room.

Astrid was notified by Stoick that he would be arriving in the late evening of the next day. She promised to keep him updated on his son's well-being.

The group's concern was still present but they were all relieved at the news of the successful surgery Hiccup went through. They now waited anxiously for his eyes to open and for him to tell them how he was feeling. The minutes ticked by and their worry never abated. A nurse had told them he would wake up within the hour but it has now been about 45 minutes since he left surgery and his eyes have yet to even flutter.

The twins were on their 36th game of tic-tac-toe when they all heard a grown come from their unofficially appointed leader. They turned their heads towards the hospital bed and towards the patient lying atop. The moved forward when another small grown escaped Hiccup's lips. Finally, he was waking.

o0o

Hiccup's head pounded and his stomach ached. He was thankful the pain wasn't as sharp and agonizing as before. He struggled to remember what happened to him and what caused such agonizing pain. His memories slowly came back to him along with his senses. He was aware that he was lying in a bed. Had someone taken him home? No, these blankets under his hands were rougher than his own at home. Where was he? Were those voices he was hearing?

 _"Hi-up? Hey, are... -ake?"_ The voices were unclear and unfocused but Hiccup could hear concern and worry in them.

 _"Hey cuz. You... -ight? We're all... -tty worried."_ The voices were becoming clearer and he recognized his cousin, Scott's voice. Something bad must have happened if his cousin was showing that much concern.

 _"Hi-up?_ Hiccup? You need to wake up. Please. You have us worried sick." At last the voices were clear and he recognized the presence of Astrid and the gang. What were they all doing here? Where was here?

He let out a groan as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "W-Where am I?" He asked with a raspy voice. He looked around as his vision cleared taking in all his friends' worried expressions and the white walls. That's also when he registered the beeping sound that must be a heart monitor. "W-What happened?" His throat was scratchy and he really wanted a drink of water.

Astrid noticed his discomfort and poured out a glass of water from the pitcher that sat on the bedside table. She handed Hiccup the glass of water and helped him support the glass and brought it to his lips. As she set the empty cup down she explained "You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Hiccup struggled to sort out his memories. He remembered pain and being scared. He also remembered Astrid staying close to his side offering comfort and words of encouragement. "I-I remember flashes. Not everything."

"You collapsed on stage dude," remarked Tuff. Ruff then elbowed him in the gut for his bluntness.

Astrid turned to him in annoyance. "Tuff, go find a doctor and let them know Hiccup is awake." Tuff grumbled irritably as he exited. Astrid turned back to Hiccup. "I'll explain but how are you feeling?" Concern returned to her voice as she gazed at her perhaps-more-than-best-friend.

Hiccup thought for a moment, assessing himself and any discomfort he felt. "My stomach still hurts a lot but not as bad as... before. I have a bit of a headache too." The group sighed a bit in relief. They were thankful he wasn't feeling as bad as before.

"The doctor said you might feel some pain still but it'll go away," said Fisher. "I'm sure when Tuff actually finds a doctor they'll give you something for it," he continued making it sound as though Tuff would be slow at getting the task done which would not be a surprise to the group of friends. They knew Tuff would probably get sidetracked before he found a doctor. "Oh, and you dad should be here tomorrow night."

Hiccup was relieved to hear that his father would return quickly to oversee his recover. "So, what happened? How did I end up here?" Hiccup wanted answers. He was nervous. He didn't like hospitals very much. Bad news always came his way when he was in a hospital. He was in hospice when he found out about his mother's passing and it's where he awoke to find he was down a limb. With that thought he quickly looked down to count how many limbs he had left. He knew that was ridiculous as it was his stomach that hurt but he couldn't help himself. He noted that he still had both arms and one leg left which is what he had before this mess started. He turned back to his friends with a sheepish look as he realized that _they_ had realized what he was doing.

Ruff chuckled. "Yea, you still have the rest of your limbs intact Hic." The other gave soft chuckles as well.

Scott then spoke up to put his cousin at ease. "You'll be fine cuz. Just a few days of recovery here and you'll have to take it easy for a few weeks when you get home."

"I'll be stuck here for a few _days_?" Hiccup's face changed into one of desperation.

"More like a week," said Ruff bluntly like her brother. "What? That's what the doctor said," she exclaimed after the others turned to glare at her. There was a moment of silence before, "I'll just, uh... find my brother and that doctor." She left quickly. Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"The twins don't really know how to deliver news very well," she said apologetically. "Now to explain; you had appendicitis. Do you know what that is?" she asked the ginger. When he shook his head, she continued. "It's when your appendix gets infected. Yours got infected about a day ago I'd imagine because that's when you started acting weird." Hiccup blushed in shame at this. Astrid now directed her annoyance to him. "Your appendix ended up bursting. You were taken by ambulance and brought here for emergency surgery. Hiccup, I asked you, we all had asked you, if you were feeling alright and you said you were fine. You seemed to be off your game but we excused your behavior because you said you were alright. And then this happened. How do you think we all feel knowing we could have helped you? We were so scared."

Hiccup's feeling of shame grew. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to miss out on all the fun just because I wasn't feeling well. I didn't want you to worry."

 _"Worry!?_ You had us scared to death when you collapsed! We were panicked!" Scott nearly shouted.

Fisher put his hand on Scott's shoulder to calm him. "You should have told us if you weren't feeling right. We wouldn't mind waiting until you felt up to going out," he explained.

Hiccup looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. I hate being stuck in bed and know I'm stuck in one for who knows how long. You guys already have to slow down for me because of the whole leg thing and I didn't want to inconvenience you any further. I should have told you guys. I really am sorry." There was shame and sadness in his words.

Astrid looked sympathetic towards him. "You aren't any kind of burden Hiccup. You're a part of this group and we won't leave you. You're the glue that holds up together." He nodded in understanding. "At least you learned a lesson, right?" He looked up at her. "Just tell us next time. I said it before and I'll say it again. It's okay to have a sick day." She smiled down at him and took his hand. He smiled in return. "You don't always have to be up and ready for anything. You can say no. We'll understand. You aren't a machine Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you."

o0o

Hiccup stayed in the hospital for four days after the arrival of his father. He went home and didn't return to school for two more rest filled days. His friends visited often and brought him his missed work. He was given many get well cards from friends and classmates. Once he returned to school he was slow to get up and down and his friends helped him when needed. His stiches were taken out three full weeks after the surgery but he was warned to still take it easy even if he didn't have stiches to tare. His friends were with him through the entire process of recovery and while their overprotective nature could get on his nerves at times, he was grateful. He loved his friends and loved that he was cared for. Once he could bend over and lift his heavy backpack without wincing Astrid gave him a kiss on the cheek for his victory. That was the moment that he decided that, yes, having a sick day wasn't so bad.

The end.


End file.
